


Naked Noises

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, that's it really, virgin!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy motel porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Noises

Tyler toweled his hair off, glancing into the foggy and dusty motel room mirror. He sighed at the sad lanky looking boy in his reflection as he tossed the towel back over the rack and threw on some boxers and a pair of old basketball shorts. Some days he hated being on tour, right now he missed his mom and his own bed, but at least they weren't cramped into a moving van this evening. They'd saved enough from the last few shows to rent a couple rooms, nothing fancy; in fact Tyler felt kind of gross sitting on the itchy comforter having just showered as he watched Josh fiddle with the tv set at the end of the bed.

Each channel he flipped it to was staticy and warped, but he valiantly kept trying to get something to come in on the crappy antenna. Finally, a slightly less fuzzy screen shown in the half light of the room bearing an overly makeuped woman on screen, wearing something that may be considered a bikini as she spoke loudly and slowly to a very muscular man next to a pool.

 _'oh no_ -static- _pool needs cleaning.'_

The screen flickered in and out but the picture and sound faded back in as Josh whooped and flopped down on the queen sized bed next to Tyler. Tyler held his hand up for a high five and almost missed when rhythmic music blared from the speakers accompanied by breathy moans.

 _"Oh my gosh.._." Tyler felt himself flushing at the obscene sounds and blurry video of breasts getting sucked on in front of him.

"I don't think that's how you clean a pool." Josh giggled at himself and also at the expression on Tyler's face.

"What is he-Oh...ew." Tyler muttered to himself, watching the man slap his hardened cock against the girl's chest, asking her if she wanted to get fucked. "Is this what porn is like?"

That made Josh stop giggling and turn his attention back to Tyler, "Wait....like, have you never watched porn before?"

Tyler looked away from Josh and the screen, blushing again as the girl began to moan loudly. "No...."

"Oh...well, yeah some porn is like this. I've seen better." Tyler could almost hear Josh shrug with how nonchalant he was with talking about watching porn. The man on screen started grunting and groaning as well, the grainy speakers pelting out the slap of skin on skin and Tyler instinctively pulled a pillow into his lap. He was getting hard from this and it was pretty embarrassing.

He looked back up and watched the man push the girl onto her hands and knees before lining up his cock and pushing back in, pounding her so hard that his balls bounced against the girl's thighs. Tyler swallowed and tried not to blush harder as his throat clicked, mouth feeling dry.

He knew that if Josh saw he was turned on by this crappy porn he'd probably make fun of him and tell all the guys that he had never watched porn and about how much of a virgin he really was. The guy pulled out and flipped the girl over, shoving his cock into her mouth and resuming his thrusting.

Tyler shifted in his seat as he watched the girl's lips stretch around the man's obnoxiously huge cock and he chanced a glance at Josh who had been oddly quiet.

Josh was leaned back against the headboard next to Tyler, he had one hand slid underneath his shirt, rubbing along his chest, the other was palming along the bulge in his briefs and Tyler felt himself twitch underneath the pillow. Josh looked up and caught Tyler's gaze before he could look away and spoke with a low gruff edge to his voice that reminded Tyler of when he had just woken up, "It's cool if you wanna....y'know..."

Tyler nodded, not quite catching on to what Josh was implying as he was too entranced by the way Josh sat up and quickly pulled his shirt off before settling back down, his eyes glued on the girl on screen who was now getting eaten out. Tyler tried to watch the way she gasped and ground against the man's face on screen, but Josh had started letting out quiet huffs of breath and was grabbing himself through his underwear, the outline of his dick showing obscenely and Tyler felt his hips pushing into the pillow he currently had a death grip on.

Tyler looked back at the screen and could barely focus, mostly his eyes trailed the fuzzy white line that kept popping up at the top of the screen before sliding down and out of the picture. He tried to not grimace with the way the man on screen kept telling the girl to take his cock, he tried to not look when he felt the bed shift and heard it creek slightly.

But he did anyway.

Josh had slid his underwear down to his knees, and was currently licking his palm thoroughly before sliding it around himself, his eyes slipping shut, head tipping back against the sheets. Tyler felt like he was going to burst into flames with how hot his skin felt, either that or bite clean through his lip as he watched Josh's fist slide down and then up, rubbing over the wet tip of his dick before sliding back down again.

Josh's eyes flickered back open, catching Tyler staring and he smiled at him. The kind of smile that Josh usually wore whenever Tyler did something that he found cute or amusing and Tyler was so caught up in the thought that he didn't react fast enough to Josh pulling his safety pillow away, exposing the tent in his own shorts.

"C'mon dude, it's cool...." Tyler had the feeling that Josh had done this before. But with who? Dustin? When? On tour with House of Heroes? Before that? What kind of porn did Josh actually like? Tyler couldn't stop the plethora of questions humming behind his skull, nor could he stop himself from sliding a hand under the waistband of his shorts and then his boxers, sighing as he finally curled fingers around his aching cock.

"See? S'cool..." Josh mumbled, eyes locked on Tyler for a second before glancing back at the girl getting fucked ten ways to sunday on the fuzzy screen in front of them and, oh yeah, Tyler was supposed to be getting off on the porn. He shouldn't be watching Josh's cock grow redder at the tip, or following his hand as he gripped his own balls, tugging lightly with a choked off noise.

Tyler finally gave in and shly, carefully pulled his shorts down just enough to free his dick so that he could get an actual rhythm going on himself and tried to ignore the wave of desire he felt when Josh glanced over at his exposed cock, standing proudly against his stomach, leaking precum from the darkened tip.

Tyler found himself gripping himself tighter whenever Josh's hand squeezed around his own cock. The couple on screen were nearing climax if their screams and groans were anything to go by, but Tyler couldn't care less when Josh's stomach muscles were clenching and unclenching as his hand pumped faster. Tyler continued to bite his lip, stifling the noises threatening to leak out like the precum over his fist. Josh however was gasping and moaning unabashedly, hips thrusting into his own grip and he was close.

Tyler felt his toes trying to curl, the heat low in his stomach building with each stroke as he watched his friend. Josh suddenly let out a low groan, opening his eyes to make full eye contact just as pearly white stripes shot out along his fist and thighs. Tyler couldn't stop the way his mouth hung open then, embarrassingly high pitched whine escaping as he sped his hand to catch up. Josh had continued to stroke himself as he came down, eyes still piercing into Tyler's and he was unable to look away or stop whimpering as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Tyler closed his eyes to keep from watching Josh watch him, it was too much. No, too much was the warm, clammy hand stroking softly along his hip down to his thigh, spurning him on. Tyler felt his muscles clench, his hand stroking as fast as he could as his thoughts whited out, pleasure seeping into his bones, a strangled yelp emitting from his lips that he hoped wasn't as loud as it sounded to his own ears.

As soon as he was able to catch his bearings, Tyler yanked his shorts back up over his softening cock and the sticky mess he'd made making Josh quickly pull his hand away.

"Sorry...you were just.." Josh mumbled, his voice still low and rough.

"Yeah...." Tyler wasn't sure how to form anything other than monosyllabic words at the moment.

He looked back to the screen as Josh pulled his underwear up and rolled off the bed, taking the short trek to the bathroom. The channel was now running infomercial-type ads encouraging viewers to buy the next edition of Backdoor Sluts 9. Josh threw a towel at Tyler who gratefully cleaned himself off, still flushed partially from getting off, but mostly from Josh.

Josh.

"We should do that again sometime....like, maybe with better porn though." Josh was so confident and sounded so comfortable, but Tyler could see the anxious edge in his features as he pulled the sheets back and slid underneath them. Tyler found himself biting his overly abused lip once more before nodding, ignoring what he just agreed to in favor of crawling over to turn off the shit tv set before settling down next to Josh.

Tyler fell asleep quickly, sated and warm, letting his mind drift, wondering what kind of porn he'd like to watch. Although, it didn't really matter, as long as he watched it with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy im always a slut for mutual mastrubation and virgin!tyler....  
> title from the song naked noises by hunter  
> hmu @j-shler on tumblr ♥


End file.
